User blog:Flashley/Batter. Batter Rap Battle Season 2
Please read some very sick raps from the other rapper Here's my rap today, with a new style. I really like doing battles and I thought that this new style will make you very pleased, since I modeled it after one of my favoritest and loved wiki rappers. I decided to do a Batter rap because it is one of my most liked suggestions and he is a fan favorite. I hope this new style will make the Batter shine. I know none of you read this but I'm posting it anyway because I love to explain myself anyway. This was a fun suggestion from User:Epicnail (not my sock shut up) because he is an OFF fan and I did this battle because of inspiration. The Batter was written by me and me only (+someone else) because I can do it. I dedicate this battle to my favorite fan made man and I hope they like it! Key Batter in this color Beat: Pre-Battle Plot The Batter looked at The Batter, gazing up from his solitaire cards. "You lose," said the Batter. "How could I lose?" asked the Batter. "By not winning," said the Batter. "loser im coming for you its time for an epic batter rap battle" said the Batter. The Batter glared at the Batter for a second. "Batter up haha its a funny joke" said the Batter before the battle is beginning. Intro The batter! begin Epic battle i'm ruthless like a cube chest, i will open this broken joke okey doke I'm haunting you post-mortem like a mortis ghost as sporting goes i've noticed that you're no heroic poet; though you boned it like a homophobic jojo who is stoical noob match that rhyme scheme, so nicely crafted you'll be left in the room, with a broom, you bastard i flow atlantic you're so manic better panic in ballville I got up in paul's grill, he swallows pills, his owl spilled --- meat, plastic, smoke and metal. please, your rap is joker level you need longer, stronger lines and rhymes and references you devil run away, you're fuckin lame, i'm rapping from sunday to monday, you're a mundane runway running dumb gay, i've got a fun game that my mum plays you had a say, fuck saturdays, i'm rapping like it's batter day you fatty sack of flab, a taxi cab will take your cat away that's right, your pansy cat, smacked right up with a fl''ashley bat'' take a look at the crappy track, why don't you try and rap to that --- you call that batting come at me i'm hand to hand attacking rapping mes like flattening a pillow against padding it's soft a zombified rot, stop and enter this: the mentalest venomous royalty of references mess with this you get the best of this, hands like paddles tell your batter he don't matter i don't prefer seattle i tip cattle my maracas rattle i'm baking muffins my best friends ain't bluffin he works in construction --- meat take a seat, bean flakes are neat; i free bake pastry sheets remake the beat, go face to face with me and learn your ABCs jump off a ditch, i'm obviously stomping this chompy bit and wrongly picked like mommys kids wait i am mommys kid nobody will think youre gone at all i bet you cant swim waterfalls your short and dirt no more dessert dont call me in a bathroom stall if you had a teletubby sorry buddy somebody would steal your buddy your nose has gone runny but the skys not even sunny --- shut up other batters, mother fackers, shut your trappers i'll take your brother's cousin, run and snatch her, fuck her after then ignite her in a fire like a tire mighty higher than a flying kite with fighter jets your fright is my desire i can't find your decent lines from a distant planet's satellite there's no asking twice, your ass will cry, i'll smash it with my magic pipe you'll probably be another burned body after this rap tonight actually i have to die, i'll see you in the afterlife Annoucner: who won how will the batter rap next this is a blatant copy of epic rap battles oops this is baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaater rap battles srry Post-Battle Plot "That was a mighty fine battle" said Batter to Batter. "Indeed. I miss frisk tho" "tru fam. oh well at least I still have you batter" he jacks himself off to celebrate Outro who won dis shit Batter Hint: Category:Blog posts